Pieces of a Dream? English version
by PoisonLida
Summary: Everyone said that Dante - is destiny. May be... But that's just out there somewhere, in the depths of memory, instead of amber eyes - blue-gray, instead of red and soft hair - black and spiky. Somewhere inside the memory still remains from the gentle touch, and my lips remember the taste of bitter mint mixed with cigarettes. Everyone said that Dante - is destiny. Maybe I decide?


**_JaneNero, thank you for this beautiful translation! I wouldn't post it here without your help... I love you! XD My english speech is very bad, because I'm a very-very lasy ass.:D  
I don't own Huntik (but I wanna. =_=").  
P.S. Dan=Dante, but without "te". It's another Dante. XD  
_**

* * *

I have enough minutes.

Recently, I have enough minutes for this. That people will have time to do this during this time? Yes, almost anything. Only some minor little things, nothing more. Physically, though he almost powerless, but there is an advantage ― but in the brain have so many thoughts will fly... Ninety percent of people have this ability of the organism. This quality I use. Dante said he had never seen a girl who thought my flash faster. No, there were, of course, the hysteric whose mood changes with the speed of light, but think they have nothing. The lack of brain...

And now he says something entirely different. He says everything sharply, with an attempt to humiliate, exciting, like trying to get hurt. I used a very long time trying to get to his words, then trying for a long time the same with the thoughts, and only then he answered more or less distinctly. Now I'm missing only sixty seconds (or even less) in order to gather, pull myself together and raise red from the wind and tears to the eyes of my beloved, who stands in the doorway and the door nervously smiling. He's worried, but I can not do anything with them.

I have enough minutes to come up with an excuse.

It is the same thing, to be honest: I go daily to the cemetery. I can not resist this. I need to see him every day. And I cry because I understand what happened to him, my life would have been different. Dante understands me, hugs and whispers that everything will be fine, and then takes me in his arms and carries into our bedroom. I sigh heavily and press my ear to his chest, to hear the heartbeat. It is smooth, quiet and some strong, I would say. I do not know how to express it. I only pressed tightly to him.

And these touches, the pain of repeating brazen lies increases. Slowly paralyzes the body, forcing compressed further.

It hit like a knife in the belly.

The bedroom is warm and cozy, the bed is soft and comfortable. Dante stares down at me, then smiles and takes off his sweater and gives it to me:

"Sleep in this, please."

"Do you like when I'm in your clothes? " I asked with the same smile, inwardly cursing myself for the tremors.

"Very much so. I do not even argue. I just take off the robe quickly while Vale abruptly turns away, embarrassly coughing, and I put on a soft sweater, jeans and then take off my shoes, which flies off into the corner. My pants also are now somewhere on the floor, next to the blouse. Its much more convenient in the sweater, it is a couple of sizes larger and freer. I roll up the sleeves, enjoying the soft cloth touching my skin.

"You can turn around now."

One second. All happened in one second.

I do not know how it happened, the more I do not know who started it and why. But the fact remains that it happened. For the first time in six months. We used to interfere with each other, distract, and now we are alone. And it happened. On my own risk.

In sixty seconds a person almost can not do anything. Emotions are almost preserved. But the minute kiss lasts forever. And I reek the light smell of alcohol. If we consider that it is displayed in three days, this "flavor" is not surprising. I'm sick of all alcohol. In the truest sense.

Dante seems to feel that it is unpleasant to me, and pulls away, staring into my eyes, holding his hand over my cheek ... Then I touches my lips, I can not believe what just had happened. My brain refuses to accept this, the pictures break and fall.

And I followed them ― into the void, into a deep black hole to nowhere.

* * *

"I've missed you." He said breathing heavily.

"I missed you too." I said in a soft whisper.

Exhale.

"To lose consciousness after the kiss is very romantic." I muttered under my breath to myself.

A quiet chuckle echoed through the blackness.

"And stupid." She added in after thought with a small smile.

"I can't help myself. I have both nasty and nice sides. I don't know what to do, I don't know...I'm sorry." I said with my voice breaking.

I felt a light kiss on my forehead.

"What was that for?" He whispered silently.

"I betrayed you."

"I dreamed about it. If it is easier to forgive this way..."

One tear trailed down my cheek. The tear was small.

And bloody.

* * *

Then what came over me I did not know. But there was a lot of suffering. Not mine, of course. Everyone was in shock, it's obvious that there is much to hide.

And it was not me. Not I'm lying on the bed, not my arms crossed over my chest. Vale tried to wake not me, shaking and calling my name. All mourned not me.

I do not know why I decided to do so. Why in the evening, I came across a potent sedative. I took just one pill that finally made me more and more sleepy, and then I did. Delayed sleep forever. I simply can not be any longer.

And I do not know why that evening Dan told me that I would never see the real world.

One thing remains true: I am happy. I am where I should be. I'm with someone I love. Forgive me, Dante, sorry Huntik, Klaus, the guys from the Foundation... Forgive me for my happiness. But I finally understand myself.

All this silly, romantic and tragic story began nine years ago.


End file.
